Attack of the boy bands
by TJ Cale
Summary: When a boyband member comes to PPTH, one of the ducks comes out about his last profession. Chaos insues...
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the Boy Bands**

**Part 1**

It was a terribly cold day outside in Princeton, New Jersey. The best kind of day in House's book. Even if it was freezing cold in NJ, that didn't mean it wasn't sunny in Florida...

"May I present to you the hottest thing since Nsync... BOYZ IN BLUE!!!singing their newest hit 'Never say you love me'!" Five teenage guys ran out on stage in ridiculously blue outfits. The music was loud and the girls were screaming. It was a Boy Band.

The announcer came on again. "It's Brennen, Brandon, Bobby, Brad, aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd BO!!!!" They all waved to the crowd and sang. Suddenly one of the boys jumped off the stage onto the pavement. He started shaking uncontrollably and several fans screamed in alarm.

"BO!!! OH GOD, SOMEBODY HELP HIM!!"

Back in NJ...

* * *

"House, you've got a patient." Cuddy said as she walked into House's office. "You'll like him. He's in a Boy Band called 'Boyz in Blue'." She threw the file on his desk. 

House looked up at her. "Never heard of them. Did Wilson beg you to take this so he could meet his Idol?" House snarked. "What happened to him?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "He jumped off a stage-"

House interrupted her. "Like a stage dive?"

She glared at him. "No, like diving onto pavement with no screaming fans on it. Then he was seizing and they called an ambulance and brought him here."

House nodded. "I'll do it." He opened the door into the conference room. "Differential diagnosis for stage diving with no fans to catch you and having a seizer."

Cameron looked up at him. "What? Did you say 'stage diving'?"

House wrote down the symptoms on the white board. "Did I forget to tell you? He's in a Boy Band."

Chase stood up with his eyes wide open. "What's his name?"

House looked down at the file. "Stanley Miller, but he goes by Bo."

Chase looked around nervously. "I-I have to go do something." He ran out of the room quickly leaving three extremely curious doctors.

"Hi, Stanley." Chase said as he walked into the patients room.

"Is that you Rob? My god I haven't see you in ages. How old are you now? 25? 26, maybe? Let's see, we were in 'Musical Boyz' when I was 13, I'm 20 now... I think you were 17 then..."

Chase interrupted his train of thought. "I was 19."

Stanley nodded. "So you're 26?"

Chase shook his head. "Yup."

Stanley and Chase kept talking about their times in the band when finally she decided to speak up.

"Oh-my-god I cannot believe you were in Musical Boyz! But, I can totally see it! Which one were you? You were Kyle, right? Oh-my-god I like worshiped you guys!" Cameron squealed.

"You're not gonna tell House are you?" Chase squeaked.

"No. I won't. Unless your being a very naughty wombat!" She teased.

Stanley left the hospital with a diagnosis of some bad food and a parasite. Life at PPTH went on as usual and Cameron kept teasing Chase about being in a Boy Band. Once, she even asked him to sign a CD. She and House had finally hooked up one night after a Hospital banquet and she couldn't stand it any longer. "Greg, if I tell you something, will you tell anybody? And you have to promise you won't tease me for knowing this." She asked him as he tenderly kissed her neck.

"Sure, Allison. What is it?"

She giggled. "You remember the patient that was in a boy band?" He nodded. "Well, him and Chase were in a different boy band together in the 80's." She giggled again. They were at her house so she got up and grabbed a CD and put it in her stereo. "This is their music." A light fluffy music came pouring out of the speaker that was too oh-mi-god-i-so-love-these-guy's sweet. It gave House the shivers. Then he laughed.

"I can't wait to see the look on that stupid Wombat's face..."

Cameron scowled. "You promised you wouldn't tell."

House hung his head. "I guess your right. I won't tell."Little did she know he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

About a week later, Cameron had stayed home sick and House decided to make his move. He looked in the Conference room to see the little wombat doing a crossword puzzle. "CHASE!" He yelled just to see him jump like a kangaroo.

Chase jumped up and ran over to House's office. "What?"

House made his eyes huge and screamed like a boy-crazed fangirl. When he stopped he sighed and said "Can I, like have your autograph? I can't believe you did't put ex-boyband member on your resume. I would have hired you just to hear you sing!" House snarked.

"Is that what this is about? I can't believe Cameron told you!!" Chase said as he turned around back into the Conference room.

"Well, I know your little secret now, so I volunteered you to sing at next weeks benefit!" House sneered.

Chase's eyes widened in fear. "You-you didn't! You wouldn't!" He pleaded.

"Oh, but I did!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"I am not doing this by myself! You guys have to help me! Chase squeaked into the phone.

"Well...if it's that important...then I guess we can."

"Great, Stanley! I'll see you next week. Bye!"

"Bye"

Chase hung up his phone with a smile on his face. He went to his old dance studio to practice. He was in for an extremely painful week.

All of the staff at PPTH had came to the benefit, half of them coming only cause they wanted to see their co-worker sing(House had only told Wilson, but he might as well have told the local newspaper) Once it was eight o'clock Cuddy walked up onto the stage to give her little speech.

"Thank you all for coming to our benefit! I know a certain doctor told half the hospital about our special entertainment tonight." She glared at House. "So you won't be surprised when I say, Give a warm welcome to MUSICAL BOYZ!"

The crowd clapped feebly as 5 Guys ran out on the stage in totally outrageous outfits. Then Chase ran out to center stage with a Mic. "Hey everybody! You may know me as Robert Chase, but tonight my name is Kyle! Whoo-hoo!"

Another guy ran out and yelled "I'm Oliver!"

Stanley ran out and yelled "I'm Aaron!"

And the last 2 guys ran out together and screamed "We're Tim and Todd!!!" All five of them broke out into a tricky dance and they sang until everyone in the crowd was standing up. Even House.

Several hours later, a very flushed Cuddy ran up on stage and grabbed the Mic out of Chase's hand. "I know we're all having so much fun, but it's midnight and some of you have to come to work tomorrow." She turned to Chase. "We have time for one more song. Make it good!" She ran back down the stairs into the crowd and found Wilson. "Where were we?" She asked as he pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Whoo-hoo, go Jimmy!" House yelled from the next table over. Cameron was sitting in House's lap after drinking one too many jell-o shots.

"Where are we?" She asked as she finally woke up.

"Were still at the benefit." He answered as she drifted back to sleep. He pulled her closer as Chase started off the last song.

"This is gonna be a little slower, so bring out your special someone and dance the night away."

Cuddy grabbed Wilson's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. As they passed House's table, Wilson gave him a nod and continued behind Cuddy. "Allison! Allison, wake up." Her eyes shot open.

"What?"

House smirked. "You wanna dance with me, right?" She nodded slowly. "Then come on!"

Nobody wanted to leave after the last song. Everything had just fallen into place as Chase and Stanley belted out those sappy lyrics. House made Cameron wait after the show so he could talk to Chase. And she had fallen asleep in the lobby. "Chase!" House yelled when he finally saw him emerge from the crowd. "You did good, for a wombat." He teased.

Chase nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

THE END


End file.
